A Strange Man And His Box
by WalkingByMyself
Summary: A girl is staring up at the sky and something falls to earth. She meets a strange man who likes bananas and has a strange life and box. She can't help but be fascinated. Collection of one-shots and two-shots of my friend, Andrea Smith, and her adventures with the Doctor. 12th regeneration. Will River Song show up? Gods, I hope so!
1. The Strange Man and His Box

**DestinyShadowThief: Hey! I've decided to stop writing fanfictions for a bit and just go back to being boring old me, which is just writing stories that I might want to really, really publish and all. Das End! for now. No buts from any of you 'cause I won't listen! Oh, well I wanted to go out with a bit of a bang. So I will offer up a one shot! Congrats to some of you who already knew I was taking a break, because you get the privilege to read this! . . .**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM DOCTOR WHO! THIS IS PURELY FANMADE BECAUSE I LOVE IT SOOOOOOO MUCH! WHY YOU LEAVE DAVID TENNENT?(Pst! I bought a sonic screwdriver. :) Yay me!)**

The Strange Man And His Box

I looked up. It was funny lookin'. Not that I have a problem with funny lookin' things, but it was just weird, but in an awesomely cool way. It was Friday night and all I wanted to do was rest, but, nooooooooo, I'm standin' out here, in the middle of London, just lookin' at this thing in the sky. It was just floatin' around like it had nothing else to do. I was curious, very curious. Call me Alice in Wonderland, but I like weird stuff.

I'm called insane, weird, creepy, crazy, bookworm, geek, crazy, weird-o, crazy, cool, blondie, and just plain different. Hehe! I said crazy three times. I like it that way. I like being different, it was just fine with me, being different. I was never one for joining people in clubs or mingling in parties. In fact. . . never take me to party, I'll hide in a corner and pray for it to be over soon.

Ooh, I caught another glimpse of it. It was. . . a box? Whaaaaaaat? Didn't see that coming. A floatin' box? Not what I expected. I was expectin' a lost shooting star, or something, lookin' for directions.

"_Hey, Starry, you lost?"_

"_Yeah, I think I took the wrong turn at the nebula. Know anyone who could give me some directions?"_

"_I'm your gal! Anyway, that's a common mistake, just turn right when you get to Big Ben."_

"_Okay! Thanks!"_

I chuckled at the thought of a conversation like that. It'd be kinda nice to have a talk with a star. Hey! The box is flyin' away! Why is the box flying away? I wanna have a talk with the box!

I raced after the flyin' box like the uninsane person that I am. I mean, what could go wrong?

I ran faster and faster. I _reeeeeeally_ wanted to know what that box was doing. Curiosity can get the better of me later, but not tonight. The road I was running on was slippery and I nearly tripped several time following that box.

"SLOW DOWN, WILL YA? YOU. . . FUNNY-FLYING-BOX-THING! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! SLOW DOWN ALREADY!"

It didn't slow down, which really got on my nerves. I have a short temper, so I don't do too well when I'm angry. It was heading for my house. _Why are you heading you heading to my house, you funny box, you?_

It stopped and hovered over my house as if it was waiting for permission. I huffed and opened the door to my house as fast as I could, opened a window, and looked up, curiously. It was still hovering. I grabbed a flashlight from one of the drawers next to me and shined it up at the box. I was caught completely off guard. It was a blue telephone box from, like a _looooong_ time ago, like the 1950's or so, and rotatin' at a fast pace. Faster than I thought was possible.

Good? Maybe. . .

Bad? Absolutely not!

Awesome? Definitely! Positively awesome!

In fact, you could say it was fantastic. . .

It stopped, rotatin' that is, and dropped at an alarmin' speed. "Uh oh," I muttered, under my breath. I ducked behind the couch just as my roof caved in on me. . .

XXX= A Few Minutes Later

The dust fell everywhere, _I wonder why,_ I thought sarcastically. _Oh wait a minute, give me a minute and I'll remember. Telephone box, flyin' ;, then crashin' through my roof. My roof I might add_. I stood up from behind the couch. The phone box was on its side and the door was open.

"Hello?" I called out.

"You're the first one that's said that me! You'll be the first to see me in my new face!"

"New face?" Whaaaaaaat the heck is he talkin' about?

"It's complicated."

"Could tell from the context of the whole new face thing. You alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just don't know about the old girl though."

The telephone box gave a groan and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Alright! Alright! Young girl?"

There was a ding, almost in approval. I took another step closer to the box and peered down the box. It was smaller on the outside. I leaned too far forward and fell. I yelled as I hit something hard, the floor maybe?

"See? Sexy, that's what I love about humans! They're always so curious!"

I groaned as I stood up. The inside of the box was a mess. There was water everywhere and books lyin' round, but it was way cool. Who am I to judge interior decorating when they can fit a room the size of a house in a telephone box? Exactly.

"Whoa!" _Really, Andrea? That's all you can say? 'Whoa'? That's pathetic!_ "I know."

"What?"

"Nothing, talkin' to myself. Wait! Where and who are ya?"

"In my TARDIS and I'm stuck."

"Funny name that, stuck."

"Well, at least it'll stick."

"Seriously, where are ya? Who are ya? Why did you crash into my house? Why is it smaller on the outside? Cause that is just plain cool, but you'll have to show me how ya did it?"

"Help me get up and I'll tell you!"

"I don't know where you are!"

"Down here!"

I looked down. The floor had these little holes in them so I could see him. "Oh," I said, slightly surprised. "'Ow'd you get down there?"

"Long story, involving a book case falling on me."

"There's no bookcases here," I replied, walking down some steps.

He was probably tall, hard to tell he was stuck hanging from the floor above me. This things had two floors? He's definitely teachin' me his trick! He had brownish red hair and wild brown eyes. He wore a suit, nice shoes, and a bow-tie. Cool. Bow-ties are cool.

He was really wet.

"Found me did ya?" he asked.

"Guess I did."

I took out my pocket knife and started to cut at where he was held. It was some sort of seat being held up by wire, and he, of course, was all tangled up in it.

"So. . . who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"Don't mind my askin', but Doctor who?"

"Exactly!"

"Okaaaaaay then."

"They all just call me The Doctor, remember the the _The_." I chuckled and he chuckled. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Andrea, Andrea Smith."

"German?"

"Part."

"I'm not in Germany am I? Oh, God, please tell me I'm not in Cardiff!"

"You're not in Cardiff."

"Now don't just say things to make me feel better! Tell me the truth! Oh, I am in Cardiff aren't I?"

"Nope, you're not, just merry old London."

The Doctor sighed then laughed, runnin' a hand through his hair. "You look a bit bit like her," he said. "With the hairdo and all, you look a bit like her."

"Who?"

That seemed to be a touchy subject because the smile he'd been wearing faded instantly. "A friend," he replied.

"Where is she? She stuck too?"

"No, no, she's gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I cut the final stand of wire and he fell onto the second floor. I'll never get tired of that. . . a second floor underneath the other floor inside a phone box? He sat up and looked up at me with an annoyed face.

"Sorry?" I tried.

The Doctor sighed and stood up. "We better give her a bit of time to pull herself together."

"Your friend?"

"No, the TARDIS."

"Oh," I said. I was completely lost. "Want somethin' to eat?"

"Apples! Let's hope I like apples this time."

"Oooookay."

We climbed up and out of his box. When the Doctor looked around my house he whistled and closed the door to his TARDIS thingy. "Sorry 'bout the mess."

"It's okay, I think."

We smiled and I led him to the kitchen. I had a few apples lyin' around somewhere for my friends when they visited. I found one and handed it to him. He took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and jumped up and down. It was weird to see a grown-up jump up and down like a little school-kid.

"I Like apples!" he shouted, triumphantly.

I shrugged. "I like bananas myself."

He hugged me. "I love you!"

"Eh?"

"I haven't met too many people who like bananas. They prefer guns than to talkin' it over peacefully while eating bananas."

"What is wrong with those people?"

"Can I have a banana? . . . and keep the apple?"

"Yup! I got some right here."

I lifted up a bag full of bananas. He smiled. "Fantastic."

He practically dove into the bananas. He was eating them two at a time as fast as he could. Soon, he slowed down and we sat down and talked.

"What does TARDIS mean?" I asked.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. That spells TARDIS-"

"I'm in college, not pre-school."

"Sorry, but you're just short."

I gave him a look and he continued. "Andrea right?"

I nodded. I was anxiously waiting for what TARDIS meant, probably something cool.

"TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Cool. . ." I said. "What in the name of earth does that mean?"

"It's spaceship and a time-machine all rolled up into one."

I nodded. I was startin' to get it. "So, does that mean you're an alien?"

"Yes, I am."

"You, Doctor, are the coolest guy I've ever met.'

He smiled and I smiled. He proceeded to tell me stories of his adventures in time and space. There these robot like things, with a living organism inside, called a Dalek. He told me that it only thought of being the superior race and wiping out everything in its path. They went around yelling "EXTERMINATE!" and shooting their weapons, lasers of some sort. Apparently, it wasn't good if you were hit by it.

He told me of the Sontarans. He told me of the poisonous some? that had filled the air the day they'd arrived. I remembered that, I'd been trapped in my cousins car that day. He now lived, like right next door, we worked together. I wrote the manuals for his best selling inventions. Apparently, the Sontarans were very warlike, but the doctor had a friend that was a Sontaran, his name was Strax.

He told me about the Cybermen. Humans that had been "upgraded" to become a superior race. The villains of space seemed to enjoy that whole thinking-of-themselves-as-a-superior-race thing. They had run about fighting the Daleks awhile ago, back when the Doctor had had a different face. It had also been the day he'd lost his friend.

I was captivated of when he spoke about so many plants, dimensions, the time he met Shakespeare and had saved him from witch-like things, I couldn't catch the name. He told me all sorts of stories. The stories of how the Daleks first came around by their creator Davros, how the Cybermen had been wiped out only to come back by some insane dude from a parallel world, and about some creatures called Rexicoricalphilpitorians.

When he'd finished I said: "That is brilliant!"

"Like 'em?"

"They're amazing! How do you manage to survive?"

"Well. . . Wait! I have a question for you!"

"What? What is it?"

"Am I ginger?" The Doctor crossed his fingers and shut his eyes as if praying for reddish hair.

"You're a bit of a mix between red hair and brown hair."

He opened his eyes. "So close."

He stood up abruptly, seizing a banana. "Let's go check on the old girl, shall we?"

I followed him back to the TARDIS. She or her, as he called the TARDIS, was standing up straight. The Doctor opened the door and ushered me inside. The inside was completely mended. It was now fully fixed.

"Aww," Doctor said. "I was hoping she'd change the interior."

He ran into one room and I, being the curious person that I am, followed him. The room was huge! I'd never seen anything like it, it was as tall as a mansion. The drawback was it was filled with clothes. Suits, ties, shoes, hats, and some pretty cool lookin' coats and scarfs.

THe Doctor had vanished for a bit so I waited for him. He emerged wearing a grey suit, some flat runnin' shoes, a nice grey tie, and a tan leather jacket the length of his body. "I've been wanting to try this one again, I wished I could've used the clothes from my fourth face, but no they didn't fit."

"I think you look cool," I said.

"You're still here?" he asked.

"Sorry."

"No, it's just that. . . they always wander off."

"Okay, but-"

He let out a yell and searched his pockets. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My Sonic Screwdriver! It's gone!"

There was annoyed ding coming from the main room we'd just come from and The Doctor took off at lightin' speed. I followed him. We were back in the main room and I noticed like these this tall pillar like thing in the center of the room. It had all sorts of things on it a TV, typewriter. a bell, a rubber duck, a hammer, several other screens, a few pictures of some girls and some boys, and finally a latch that opened something. There was a small opening next to the typewriter. The Doctor seemed enthusiastic about this whole especially when a small stick like thing popped out.

"I've never seen a screwdriver like that."

"Because it's sonic."

"So. . ." I said.

"So. . ."

"You're off then? Leavin'?"

"Yes."

"Ever comin' back?"

"I don't know."

There was silence. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to see those world he'd talked about. I wanted to face all those worlds by his side. I wanted to stop the Daleks. I wanted to meet Strax. Heck! I wanted to see Cybermen.

"It's been cool, talkin', I guess. . " I said, heading towards the doors, slowly.

"Well, you could. . ."

I turned. "Yeah?"

"You could always come with me, I could use some help."

"Yes!" I said.

His tone was serious. "You may never come back, you may never see your? family again, never get back to your job, you may never adapt to human life again. Are you willing to risk all that to come with me?"

I sighed with a small smile. Those were setbacks, but I wanted to see things earth couldn't show me, something only space could. "My family's always sayin' I should travel. I want to go. I'll leave a note for my cousin and get some clothes, is that alright?"

He nodded and I smiled as wide s I could runnin' out. I threw some clothes inside a bag, wrote a note, stuck it on my cousin's door, and raced back into my living-room. The TARDIS was still there, waitin' for me. I didn't hesitate. I ran inside.

'_Dear Michael Karnak,_

_I know you may be wondering why my roof is caved in and why I'm gone. Well, I travelin' with the guy who broke my ceiling.'_

The Doctor smiled at me, pulled a lever, and typed in something on the typewriter.

'_Seems crazy, I know, but you're always sayin' I should travel more. So I am. I'll be fine, sure, there'll be some dangers, but he'll protect me. I know he will. You're probably thinkin': "ANDREA! WHAT'RE YOU THINKING?"'_

The TARDIS began to shake and I stood next to The Doctor and held onto the console of the TARDIS as he called it. We smiled even wider and looked up.

'_I'm gonna be fine. Tell everyone that I'll miss 'em, but I'll be gone for a while. Heck! I don't care how long I'm gone. This travelin' thing may be the awesomest thing that's ever happened to me.'_

There was a whooshing sound and the TARDIS vibrated even more. I was nearly thrown off balance, but The Doctor caught me. "Don't want to see you get stuck to the floor like I got."

"Thanks."

'_Tell Franklin that I'll miss him. I hope he's happy on his honeymoon, tell him that too. Tell all my friends I'll miss 'em a lot, but I had to take this opportunity. I think it's for the best. Tell my Mom and Dad I love them and that I'll be back.'_

The TARDIS stopped movin' and The Doctor opened the doors to show me what was outside. Billions of stars, asteroids, comets, and planets surrounded us. I saw something catch my eye. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"A Dalek ship," The Doctor sighed. "You sure you want to stay?

I looked at him. "Yes." I held his hand. "I want to stay."

'_I'm countin' on you, Michael. You're my messenger. I trust you with this message. . . because I don't know if I'm ever comin' back. And if I do. . .'_

The Doctor closed the doors to the TARDIS and we went back tot he console, where pulled levers chains, and hit the poor rubber duck with the hammer. I heard the whooshing sound again, we opened the door, and peeked out.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!"

"HE HAS COME!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

'_I won't be the same. . .'_

**DestinyShadowThief: This is my good-bye for now to all you people. If I decide to come back, I will, but in the meantime, I'll be writing other stuff. I like this story, review, and think. Good-bye.**

***Regenerates and comes up with a new face***

**DestinyShadowThief: Well that was a rush, what am I doing? Oh, hi, there. Who are you? Who am I?**


	2. The Sontaran's Retaliation Part 1

**Hello! As the horribly written summery says, this is gonna be a series of oneshots. . . YAY! I loves you Doctor Who! Guess what? I got my sonicscrewdriver. . . HIT IT ME, MYSELF, AND I FOR DISCLAIMING!**

**I doesn't own anything from the awesomest show ever, Doctor Who!**

_~X~X~X~_

The Sontaran's Retaliation Part 1

The Doctor grabbed my hand and we took off runnin' towards the T.A.R.D.I.S which was only a few yards away. The sontarans were right behind us and gaining, rather rapidly. I felt something rip across my arm and I gasped in pain. I wanted to grab my arm, but I didn't want to let go of The Doctor's hand. He would keep me safe, I knew it.

Once we were inside, The Doctor let go of my hand and ran to the console while I leaned against a column of the T.A.R.D.I.S. I was out of breath and in serious pain. I decided that I hated sontarans!

"We'll have to thank lovely, old U.N.I.T for runnin' out on us," I panted.

"Ohh, that's alright, they just did what they thought was right," The Doctor replied. He looked up at me and smiled. "It was a painfully wrong choice, very idiotic, but still. . .-" He hit a small bell, like the one you on counter top at a store "-can't dwell, we've got a galaxy to save!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was a kind smile, the kind that cared about you, like a father's smile, but, better yet, your best friend. I looked at my arm. It wasn't bleeding, but it did hurt like blue blazes and was throbbing horribly. I walked to the console of my friend, the T.A.R.D.I.S, still holdin' onto my arm. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He hit a few keys on the typewriter and the T.A.R.D.I.S started up, like the little, blue box, trooper that she is.

"I got hit."

"Uh, huh," he muttered, clearly distracted by something else. Usually, seeing him like that would be funny and I would shout "Fire!" or "The T.A.R.D.I.S is human again!" but my arm hurt way too much.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Finally, the great time lord comes back to his senses.

"I. Got. Hit. In. The. Arm. By. A. Sontaran. Gun. In. Lots. Of. Pain. Right. Now," I seethed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, that's not good," he said, putting me on a couch near the console. "Be happy it wasn't a cybermat."

"Yeah, that wasn't pleasant for any of us," I replied, my smile starting to fade.

He pulled somethin' out of a small drawer and handed it to me. It was a small test tube filled a with a small amount of purple chemicals inside it.

"Do you know anyone, other than me, with medical experience of any kind?" The Doctor asked.

I knew a person who could help me, but he was back on earth. Michael Karnak, my cousin, and his brother Franklin Karnak, my other cousin. Both can be equally annoying, but I love 'em anyway. "Yes, but I don't see why you can't treat me," I objected.

"I have to find out what the sontarans are up to. I'll drop you off and then head after the sontarans."

"But I wanna help!" I stood up. "I can't just leave ya here!"

The Doctor walked back to the console. "Where is this person with said medical experience?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, wincing a little at movin' my arm a bit, and raised my eyebrows. He smiled a comfortin' smile and tossed me a small key. It looked like the ones you use to unlock your backyard. "What is it?" I asked, lookin' at it with little interest.

"A key to the T.A.R.D.I.S," he replied. A smile grew, once agin, on my face, and I looked at the key with new interest, but then my wonderful legs decided to give out on me. Gosh! I hate sontaran lasers!

The Doctor picked me up and set me back onto the couch-like-seat. "Where is this person? Is he someone in your family? Where is he?"

I looked at The Doctor, my friend. I could tell my eyes were full of pain from my wound and sadness from the thought of leavin' the T.A.R.D.I.S. He was my friend, I didn't want to leave him. He was _The_ _Doctor_, the guy who could take me anywhere I wanted, and he looked after me, nobody else. He looked back down at me, I could tell he was worried. He wanted me to be okay. But I still shook my head no. No way in heck am I leavin'!

"The key will glow when you get closer to the T.A.R.D.I.S, this way I'll find you and you'll find me." He really wanted me to get better. Fine, you win this time!

Well, I'll get better, but then he better come back or else. . . I'll come runnin' or flyin' after 'im. Whatever got me back to the T.A.R.D.I.S and The Doctor, I would do it.

"Alright, 1514 Stewart Road, London, England, December 21, 2012," I said, reluctantly.

After typin' in the coordinates, the T.A.R.D.I.S let out the familiar whooshing sound and the spaceship shook uncontrollably. So uncontrollably that The Doctor and I fell to the floor. Thank you, T.A.R.D.I.S! Note the sarcasm, ladies and gentlemen. The Doctor got up and ran around the console like a madman. He pressed buttons, hit that rubber duck, pulled a lever, typed on the typewriter, pulled a switch, and then pushed the switch forward.

The T.A.R.D.I.S landed. . . great, did you notice that fake enthusiasm? Wow, the first time I've ever been sad that the T.A.R.D.I.S landed. . . well, there's a first time for everything!

I stepped outside that awesome box and looked back at The Doctor. I wanted to run back, run as fast as I could, back into the T.A.R.D.I.S, so I could just get away from here, the place I wanted to leave, earth.

The Doctor nodded and I waved my unhurt arm. The door closed. . . then they opened again and a small cellphone was tossed out. I winced as I caught it with my bad arm. I yelled in pain, that really hurt.

"Sorry! Hold down 1 to reach me!"

The doors closed and the T.A.R.D.I.S dematerialized with that wonderful whooshing sound and a bit of wind blowin' in my face, whippin' leaves and such around me.

Don't leave me. . . please. . .

I looked up at the familiar house that belonged to my cousin, Franklin Karnak. A window curtain moved aside and Michael's face looked at me through he window, his face lit up with surprise and bewilderment.

"ANDREA JUNE SMITH!"

I smiled a bit and continued to walk up to the front door. It opened and my cousins Michael and Franklin Karnak came runnin' along with my other cousin John Smith(**I have my reasons *smug look***). They engulfed me in hugs and questions. Annoying questions.

"Where did you go?"

"I was travelin'- you're chokin' me, Michael."

"Sorry."

"Why was your roof caved in?"

"Did you really mean to leave?"

"Yes."

"We've been looking all over for you!"

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to."

"Are you hurt?"

"Sherlock's amazin' powers of deduction," I said sarcastically.

"Who hurt you?"

"Don't really know how to explain. . . "

"Did you finish my manual?" Work, work, work. Thanks for your concern, Michael, it really means a lot.

"You are hurt! Who hurt you?"

"I still don't know why you had to leave!"

"Are you staying home now?"

"We have to call everyone!"

"SHUT IT!" I yelled.

They fell silent and I sighed, lovin' the quiet. . . but then my legs gave out on me again. John caught me and he and Franklin carried me inside. They set me on a couch in front of the TV. Michael looked at my cut. "Right through the leather jacket too," he mumbled, his eyes widenin' at the sight of the cut. "What hit you?"

"A sontaran's laser gun, not fun," I replied. I handed him the test tube. "That'll fix me right up."

"What?" Franklin asked.

"What's a sonturun?" John asked.

"A _sontaran_, a violent type of alien."

Michael left and brought back his medical kit and put the chemicals inside a needle. I frowned as he cleaned away the invisible blood. Michael was an inventor of, pretty much, everythin'. He had medical experience too so he could help make new antidotes and new machines for hospitals. Quite the multitasker he is.

John paced the room. "But there's no such things as aliens, Andrea."

"Yes, there is! I seen 'em with my own eyes!"

Michael nodded and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Calm down, Andrea, I need to work. There's a ton and a half of tissue damage."

"Done by lasers!"

"Andrea," Franklin sighed. "Just calm down, there's no such things as aliens."

"Fine, I'll calm down," I mumbled.

"Thank you," John said.

"But aliens still exist."

"She's gone mad."

Michael inserted the needle into my shoulder and then he wrapped it in gauze. "No, I don't think so. . ."

I looked down at the phone after Michael was done treating me and felt the T.A.R.D.I.S key in my pocket. "I need to go-"

John's eyes widened. "But you you just got back!"

"You can't just leave again! You left us all in a widespread panic last time you left!" Franklin exclaimed.

"-make a phone call," I finished.

"Oh," Michael said. I looked back at him. He was blockin' the door! The. . . what? I can throw him across the room in seconds, what the heck's he thinkin'?

I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in exasperation. "For cryin' out loud! I just gotta make a call!"

I got looks from all my cousins that said "You really think we're that stupid?"

Do they really want an answer to that question? "It'll be fast, I promise."

"Alright," John sighed.

I rushed into a random, nearby bedroom. I sighed and sat on the bed. I looked down at the phone. I held down the one button and held the phone to my ear, waitin'.

Tone. Tone. Tone.

"Hellooooooo?"

"Doctor?"

"HEY! Andrea, you feeling any better?"

"Lots, where are you?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end. "As usual, in trouble."

"How can I help?"

I could practically see The Doctor run his fingers through his hair, while thinkin'. "There's something lowering itself over London. I need you to check it out while I get out of this tangle with the sontarans."

"Roger that!"

"You're not saluting me, are you?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind, call me back, alright?"

"Will do, as soon as I figure out what's over merry ol' London."

"Au revoire!"

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

I hung up and walked to the window. The sky had darkened quite a bit, but maybe that was because of the gigantic, freakin' shadow covering the sky! I saw it. A really, really, big spaceship.

"Andrea!" I heard Michael call my name and I ran towards the sound of his voice. He was checkin' some of the pretty cool sensors he'd created, all by himself I might add, proudly.

"The electricity!" he whisper/shouted. "Nothing like I've ever seen before!"

"What is it?" I asked, leanin' over his shoulder to see what the big deal was. I mean, I knew what the big deal was, but. . . what was all that thing about electricity? What is the big deal about some electricity?

"The electricity is off the scales!" Franklin exclaimed, comin' in with some papers with red lines goin' up and down 'em. He showed them to me. "You could light up all of England with this much power!"

John came in with his pitbull-cross, Bella. "There's a-a thi-thi-"

"A spaceship!" I exclaimed, over his stutterin'. "Now do ya believe me?"

_~X~X~X~_

The Doctor sighed and looked at the vibrating phone in his hand. He wasn't afraid, but was a bit worried about what Andrea would tell him was in the sky. He opened the phone. "Allo, Allo!"

"Doctor! It's a spaceship!"

"I can distinctly see that. Can you describe it?" The Doctor asked. _It'll be shaped like a sphere, glowing with electricity. The rutans._

"I can't. My cousins don't me to leave the house, but. . ."

"But what?" The Doctor asked, after some silence.

"Doctor, there's enough electricity in the ship to power all of England for, at least, fifteen years."

"That should be the rutans," The Doctor sighed. "That's not good," he added silently. "You can't blow up the ship, it's surrounded my an electro-magnetic field. It's extra-super-duper strong since all the rutans are filled with electrical energy. Try to call Martha Jones, on the phone I gave you, and tell her to tell U.N.I.T not to attack it!"

"Alright, how should we tell people to be safe?"

"Tell U.N.I.T to tell the people to stay in their homes. I'm on my way, I think the stontarans know that the rutans are over earth."

"Are the sontarans and the rutans enemies?"

"Try mortal enemies, it's a 50,000 year old war. If they fight on earth, the people will be massacred."

In his mind, The Doctor could see Andrea pacing back and forth, biting her lip out of nervousness. "I'll be right there," he assured her.

"Okay, please hurry?"

"Faster than two shakes of a lambs tail."

The Doctor pulled the dematerialization switch and the T.A.R.D.I.S started up. . . they were going back for Andrea. "I wonder what her cousins' names are," he thought, aloud.

_~X~X~X~_

The Doctor hung up and I immediately checked the contacts list to find this Martha Jones, I found her. I tapped the name and waited; I then mentally slapped myself, it was a dumbphone not a smartphone. I selected the number and brought the phone to my ear again.

"Hello? Doctor is this you?"

"Um, no, sorry to bother you, this is Andrea Smith, I'm travelin' with The Doctor."

There was silence for a bit. "What ever happened to Donna Noble?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, whatcha ya need?"

"There's a spaceship over London-"

"Yup, there is, it's very hard to miss."

"-You need to tell U.N.I.T to not fire and to send out a message to everyone in town, tellin' 'em to stat in 'eir homes."

"Will do!"

"Thank you, Ms. Jones."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Micky Smith now."

"Oh." Good for her, I'd heard very little about Micky, but what I had heard had been good. "Uh, congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, well, bye."

"See ya, I'll relay that message straight away."

I hung up and strode back into the livin'-room. He'd be here soon, he'd be here soon, he'd be here soon.

Hurry, Doctor, hurry, I'm gettin' worried 'ere!

Michael was looking out a window. My cousins hadn't been lettin' me near any windows, just in case I'd try and leave again. I don't blame them. I sat on the couch and Michael sat next to me.

"That was a long phone call," he said. I didn't answer, so he continued. "This is so exciting. Aliens!"

"Michael! Where's the popcorn?" Franklin asked, comin' into the room.

"Third shelf on the pantry," Michael replied. "Plus, you live here, how do you not know where the popcorn is? You live here!"

John came into the room carrying a movie titled _Aliens_.

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled.

"What?" John asked.

There was a sound, the kind of sound that resembled the time when my roof came crashin' in on me. And that's what happened, but, instead, it was Franklin's roof crashin' in on us.

Michael looked at John. "Dude," he said, "our roofs are next."

John nodded numbly. "And I just got my house remodeled."

I wasn't really listening to what my cousins were saying. . . no, I was too busy staring at the freakin' jellyfish in the middle of Franklin's livin'-room. I saw a freakin' jellyfigh! On land! It was clear on the top, like a jellyfish, but it had odd tentacles that looked a lot like plain spaghetti.

Great, now I'm tired _and_ hungry. . . for spaghetti.

It turned towards us. I assumed this was a rutan looked like since the sontarans looked like walkin' potatoes.

"Oh," Franklin breathed, when he was done screaming. "Oh, I say."

"Really, dude?" John asked. "It's 2012, give up the old British stuff, you'll never pull it off!"

"Shut up," his cousin grumbled.

I approached the rutan. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I am Reya The Rutan," the oversized jellyfish replied. It's voice was gargled. It must be using a voice modulator, even for me to understand it.

"It's just growling and gargling!" Michael said. "How are we gonna understand it?"

"I can understand it," I said, turnin' to my cousin.

"How?"

"Tell you later." I turned back to the rutan. "What you doin' 'ere?"

"We are here to meet the sontarans in battle."

"You can't fight here!" I objected.

". . . Yes, we can."

"But there are people 'ere! You'll get 'em killed!"

It made an angry noise. I then frowned as it lifted at tentacle. I jumped back before it could wrap the tentacle around my neck.

"Well, that's not very nice of you!" I exclaimed.

It growled and moved towards us. My cousins and I ran into one of the bedrooms and locked the door. I immediately ran towards the window and looked out. The spaceship was bigger than expected. It was a giant sphere of light.

"That was wild!" John exclaimed.

"How did you understand that thing?" Michael asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S translation circuits, they got inside my head and can translate almost any alien languages, all except Gallifreyan," I replied, turning back to my curious cousins.

"What's a T.A.R.D.I.S?" Franklin asked, pulling a rifle out of the dresser.

"T.A.R.D.I.S," I said. "T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"It's a spaceship," I replied. "That's where I've been the whole time."

"In a spaceship?" Michael asked. "And you didn't get me the blueprints?"

"No!" I turned back to the window. Nothin'. I blinked and then there were rutans covering the streets and the front lawns of the neighborhood. "Ohhhh," I mumbled, imitatin' The Doctor. "That's not good."

"I can shoot it now!" Franklin announced, cockin' the rifle.

"I think we should try and reason with 'em first," I suggested.

"It-"

"The rutan!"

"Fine, the reuben attacked you!"

I sighed and turned back to my older and armed cousin. "The rut-an. Say it with me

rut-an."

He gave me a look and I shrugged then glared at the rifle. "The Doctor doesn't like guns, they aren't the way to go about this."

"But that's for our defense," John objected.

"I don't care," I snapped. "The Doctor wouldn't want the rutans shot right off the bat."

Then it hit me. The Doctor!

I pulled out the key to the T.A.R.D.I.S. It was faintly glowin' and pulsin'.

"Who is The Doctor anyway. Doctor Who?" Michael asked.

"Doctor," I whispered.

Then I took off runnin'.

"Andrea June Smith! You get back here right now!" John shouted.

"No can do! I've got to find The Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?" Michael shouted runnin' after me.

"Exactly!"

I threw the front door open and ran down the streets. I could hear my cousins callin' for me to come back, but I didn't care. Nothin' was stoppin' me from gettin' back to that wonderful blue box and that crazy man.

I held the key in front of me and watched it as the pulsin' and glowin' grew stronger. I was gettin' closer. I kept runnin'. . . I could see the familiar blue shape.

My muscles hurt from all the runnin', but I didn't care I found the old girl and her thief.

I skidded to a halt in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S door. "Doctor!" I pounded on the door. "Doctor! Doctor open the door!" Wait I have a key! Idiot! I'll smack myself later for bein' so stupid.

I inserted the key and turned it. Nothin'. I hit the door. "Doctor! If you gave me a false key, I'm gonna smack you so hard!"

"Sorry, I leave the smacking of me to River Song!"

"Did not need to know that!"

"Sorry! To get in, prove to me that it's really you, Andrea."

"You call the T.A.R.D.I.S sexy when you're alone and old girl when someone else is around!"

". . . I didn't even tell Andrea that!"

"I overhear stuff!"

"Tell me something else, something that doesn't involve the T.A.R.D.I.S being sexy!"

"When I first stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S I said the outside is bigger than the inside!"

"Okie Dokie! Come on in, Andrea!"

I heard a snap and I pushed the doors open, ignoring the sign on front of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

_Police Telephone_

_FREE_

_For Use Of_

_PUBLIC_

_Advice & Assistance Obtainable Immediately_

_Officers & Cars Respond To All Calls_

_PULL TO OPEN_

I smiled as I entered the smaller on the outside-time-travelin'-police-box. I saw The Doctor and ran straight towards him. I literally jumped into his arms and hugged 'im as 'ard as I could. Cos I could, and I wasn't goin' anywhere anytime soon.

"Looks like somebody missed me!" The Doctor said, huggin' me back.

"You and the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Of course you missed the old girl, nobody can not miss the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"So true!"

The Doctor pulled away from the hug and sat down on the seat/cushion thing. I proceeded to tell 'im about all that had happened. I told him everythin' down to the last detail. He's very picky about that.

"So the rutans and the sontarans are going to meet in battle in London?"

"I guess so."

"That's not good, not at all."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, well, the rutans-"

"AAAANNNNDDDDRRRREEEEAAAA!"

"And that would be. . ?" The Doctor made a continuing motion with his hands.

"My cousins that probably followed me here," I replied.

"LET US IN! THE REUBENS ARE COMING! THE REUBENS ARE COMING!"

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" The Doctor mused quietly.

I laughed and opened the door. My cousins, quite ungracefully, fell onto the floor, pilin' on top of each other. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. "Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S," I said, motionin' behind me.

The Doctor appeared behind me. "Allo! I'm The Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?" Michael asked, gettin' up and extendin' his hand for The Doctor to shake.

The Doctor shook his hand. "Just The Doctor."

"Oh, well, I'm Michael Karnak, Andrea's cousin."

Franklin finally got up. "I'm Franklin Karnak, his older brother."

John got up. "And I'm John Smith, I'm their cousin as well."

The Doctor's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Your name is John Smith?" John nodded slowly. The Doctor seized my cousin's hand and shook it wildly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir!"

I laughed again, but all my cousins looked confused. All except John who looked like he worried that his arm would come off. He sent me a look.

I cleared my throat. "Doctor?" He didn't stop. "Doctor!" He looked at me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "Please don't tear off my cousin's arm. He needs it for his job."

"Oh, right, sorry, my bad, my fault!"

John's arm fell loosely to his side. "I can't feel it," he whined.

"Grow up!" Franklin said, laughin' a little.

"No! Don't grow up!" The Doctor objected.

"Anyway!" Michael shouted. "May we move onto the problem?"

"Michael's right," I agreed.

"Quite right, Andrea, but his name is John Smith!" The Doctor jumped up and down like giddy schoolboy who just got out for summer break. "That is just fantastic!"

"I like my name too," John said, "but we do have a big problem."

"There are giant jellyfish all over London!" Franklin exploded.

"I know," The Doctor said, still smilin'. "Lemme guess, you want me to stop them?"

"Yes!" all my cousins shouted.

"Okie Dokie!"

"Let's go!" I said, jumpin' up.

The Doctor and I raced towards the T.A.R.D.I.S console. I watched as he ran about pressin' buttons, pullin' leavers, typin' on typewriter, hittin' that evil rubber duck and bell with a hammer, and rotated a stick.

The T.A.R.D.I.S sprang to life. She shook all of us off our feet and onto the floor. The Doctor I, when we fell, we laughed so 'ard our lungs hurt. The Doctor got up first and I followed as we landed.

"I missed that so much!" I exclaimed.

"You were only gone an hour!"

"Imagine what that hour did to me!"

The Doctor shuddered. "I don't want to."

He and I ran out the door and onto one of the main streets of London, Regent Street. Michael was out after us and he smiled. "Materialization and dematerialization," he breathed. "That's amazing!"

"I know!" The Doctor clapped his hands together once and turned to us, including John and Franklin who'd just came out and were staring at everything around them.

"We moved!" John exclaimed.

"Yes, John Smith, yes, we did!" The Doctor said, gleefully. Then he turned serious. "To Hyde Park!"

The runnin' started again. I had always loved to run. So when The Doctor told me that we would be runnin' a lot, I'd just jumped up and said "Yahoo!" He'd smiled at me and I'd smiled back.

Michael caught up to me. "So," he said. "Why'd you go with him? Did he force you to go with him?"

"No way!" I exclaimed, jumpin' over a rutan. "He gave me a choice! He said I might never see my family again!"

"And you agreed?" Franklin asked from behind us.

"You saw the inside of that wonderful blue box, how could I not?"

My cousins didn't have anything to say to that. I knew they wouldn't. Take that HAHA!

We stopped runnin' when we finally reached Hyde Park. I smiled at small memories comin' back to me, they all seemed so small compared to the memories that I'd made in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Ready for some fun?" The Doctor asked.

"As always," I replied.

"What do you consider fun?" Michael asked.

"Saving you odd, funny, stupid at times, little humans."

I smiled and looked up. Another huge ship was descending onto earth.

"The sontarans?" I asked.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied. "The sontarans are here for a retaliation. The Sontarans Retaliation we should call it. Yes, that fits quite nicely."

Franklin shook his head. "We should head back to the house, Andrea. He's probably an alien, of sorts, how do we know he's not on the giant jellyfish's side."

"Because he's the Doctor. . ." I replied. "He's a good human's best friend. . ."

_~X~X~X~_

**YAY! IMMA MAKE THIS ONE-SHOT A TWO PARTER! Wow. . . I am weird. . .**

**Anywho, please don't expect another update for this collections of one-shots for some time. Don't expect regular updates for The Hunted Kid either. . .**

**You do know what that means, right?**


End file.
